


Let's Not Go Back to Before

by butterflybaby91



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: F/M, Katherine is scared of storms, Modern AU, obligatory newsies fandom, stormfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-23 23:58:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/932627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterflybaby91/pseuds/butterflybaby91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katherine wakes up alone during a storm and reflects on what she used to do before she had Jack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Not Go Back to Before

“Crash!”

Katherine jolted awake with a yelp at the crack of thunder that boomed through the sky. She let out a little whimper when she saw the lightening that was setting the sky on fire. Her heart started pounding and she squeezed her eyes shut as she reached a hand behind her searching the space that Jack usually occupied in their bed.

Not finding his warm body where is was supposed to be, Katherine flipped over, panic seeping into the pit of her stomach as another flash of lightening bolted across the sky. Upon confirming that the other side of the bed was indeed vacant, Katherine propped herself up on her elbows and looked around the room. She let out a small sigh of relief when she realized the bathroom door was closed and she could see light peeking out from under it.

But, just to be sure she was not alone, especially as the second rumble of thunder sounded and made her jump, she called out, “Jack?”

She heard movement from behind the closed door and then a muffled, “Sweetheart did you wake up?”

Huddling down in the comforter Katherine nodded, eyes trained fearfully to the sky, now that she was assured Jack had not fully deserted her. After a minute, she realized he could not see her and squeaked, “Yes.”

She heard a hushed curse from behind the closed door and then Jack said, “Don’t freak out honey, I’ll be right there.”

Katherine did not reply—could not reply, because just then more lightening cut through the dark of the night and she buried her face in the pillow and pulled the blankets over her head, trying to block the storm out.

She knew it would only be minutes before Jack was there next to her and that thought almost helped—but the currently empty bed made her think back to the days before Jack, when she had to face storms on her own. They were never too terrible during the day, when she was out and about, doing things, and surrounded by other people. But when they occurred at night, as they did so often during the summer—that had always been unbearable.

On those occasions, she would curl up in the corner of her bed, and surround herself with as many pillows and blankets as she could and turn on all the lights in the room, while she sat there clutching her phone with the weather radar up on the screen, since most of the reason storms at night were the _worst_ was because she couldn’t see it at all—she couldn’t see if it was coming or going or if it was getting worse or if the wind picking up was just a normal part of the storm or a tornado headed her way. It had always been a terrifying experience.

But ever since she had married Jack and moved in with him, there had been someone else there the minute the sky began to darken, so she had almost forgotten just how _petrified_ she was of storms—until this moment anyway.

As she lay there, waiting for what felt like years for Jack to come back, she tried to stop thinking about the storm raging outside and instead began to focus on what it felt like to be wrapped up safe in Jack’s arms, just like she had been when she first fell asleep earlier that night. She imagined his strong chest pressed up against her back and his arms curled protectively around her waist. He would usually hook his chin over her shoulder and spend the last minutes before she fell asleep pressing soft kisses to her neck—she could usually feel his breath tickling her ear in her last moments of consciousness.

Katherine was so wrapped up in her thoughts and trying to block out the storm, that she did not even realize Jack had come back to bed, until she felt his hand slip around her waist, just like she had been picturing it. She jumped at the contact and flipped over so that she could bury her head in Jack’s chest as he chuckled at her, “Who’d you think it was?” he asked, even ask he squeezed her tightly to him and began stroking her hair.

Shaking her head, Katherine replied, “You just scared me is all,” as she concentrated on calming her racing heart and trying to find some solace in her husband’s arms.

They were silent for a moment, until a crash of thunder made Katherine wince. Jack kissed her forehead and whispered, “Sorry I wasn’t here when you woke up,” as he gave her an extra tight squeeze, “I hope you weren’t too scared.”

Katherine gave a dry laugh and gripped Jack a little tighter, “Not terribly scared—in my head I knew you were right there and going to be here shortly, but being alone, made me start thinking about when I had to deal with storms by myself and,” she shuddered, “that was more scary I think—I’m--,” she paused squeezing her eyes shut against yet another streak of lightening, “Jack, I’m so lucky to have you—thank you for being so patient with me, every night there’s a storm. I love you so much.”

Jack pushed back so that he could smile down at her, “I love you too Katherine. And don’t worry-I’m glad to be able to be here for you,” he assured her, before kissing her firmly on the lips.

After they broke apart, Katherine let herself be enveloped in Jack’s embrace, and she was finally able to block out the light and noise and fear, long enough so that she could fall asleep feeling safe in Jack’s arms. 


End file.
